NOSY NEIGHBORS by dirtybrat in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - ONE SHOT - Revolução da Garota-Twi Sobre Seu Polegar Imediatamente: Sem o conhecimento do seu vizinho Edward, Rosalie é uma DOM com um novo animal de estimação, Emmett. Após uma sessão particularmente barulhenta, Edward vem bater à sua porta...


**[ONE]NOSY NEIGHBORS TWIGIRL REVOLUTION SUBMISSION**

**Autora: dirtybrat **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ u/ 2189968/ dirtybrat )

**Tradutora:** Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Emmett & Rosalie

**Gênero:** Romance / Humor

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: ****Nosy Neighbors Twigirl Revolution Submission **( http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 6049167/ 1/ Nosy_Neighbors_TwiGirl_Revolution_Submission )

**Sinopse:** Revolução da Garota-Twi Sobre Seu Polegar Imediatamente: Sem o conhecimento do seu vizinho Edward, Rosalie é uma DOM com um novo animal de estimação, Emmett. Após uma sessão particularmente barulhenta, Edward vem bater à sua porta para ver quem estava sendo 'assassinado'... Rose o atrai para entrar, e ele permanece por um tempo. Acorrentado. Emmett&Rosalie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora: <strong>__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**dirtybrat**__, a mim só pertence a tradução._

* * *

><p><strong>VIZINHOS BARULHENTOS<strong>

**Rosalie POV**

Meu duplex ficava em uma parte perigosa da cidade. Isso era parte da atração dele, na minha opinião - eu nunca tinha de me preocupar com reclamações de barulho porque o outro lado raramente era alugado, e se era, as chances eram de um viciado habitá-lo. Eles nunca se preocupavam com nada além da sua próxima dose, e eu sabia que era capaz de segurar-me, se alguém decidisse tentar me ferrar.

Isso servia como um lugar seguro para me encontrar com meus parceiros em potencial, quer fossem escravos de tempo parcial, submissos, ou como era o caso naquela noite, animais de estimação. Realmente, Emmett era apenas um submisso com um nome diferente, já que ele não estava em animalização, mas nem aqui e nem lá. Muito raramente eu permitia que as pessoas com quem eu jogava entrassem na minha casa. Cada relacionamento era uma necessidade simbiótica e nada mais, daí o encontro neste espaço individual e sem emoção.

Minha casa, por outro lado, estava cheia de afetos pessoais, lembranças e coisas que os meus parceiros não merecem ver. Era a minha fuga, meu lar, meu lugar para ser apenas eu. Mesmo que eu precisasse interpretar personagens tanto como os meus parceiros, eu não era a Mestre Rose em casa, e isso era um alívio para mim. As únicas coisas que dependiam de mim lá eram o meu gato e minhas plantas.

Alguns dias, com alguns parceiros, a minha brincadeira parecia como um trabalho. No entanto, eu tinha esperança por Emmett. No pouco tempo em que jogamos, ele tinha mostrado grande potencial e vontade de servir. Ele era um submisso por completo, e eu gostava disso. Eu queria alguém que não tentaria me dizer como fazer a minha parte, por exemplo.

Emmett e eu tínhamos comparado nossas listas de verificação e diretrizes de segurança tantas vezes que até eu comecei a mentalmente revirar meus olhos com o pensamento de uma discussão mais aprofundada. Ele conhecia as regras, por isso quando ouvi a batida na porta, eu esperei o requisito de 30 segundo antes de sair do banheiro e para a sala.

Como o espaço foi totalmente criado para o jogo e prazer, o mobiliário usual estava ausente de cada cômodo, em vez disso, substituído com vários implementos e peças sob encomenda. Havia algumas peças de decoração espalhadas, principalmente em preto e cinza. Eu não poderia estar com o 'tradicional' vermelho e preto dos espaços para jogar da maioria das pessoas. Desde que eu possuía essa metade de duplex, eu o destruí e substituí todo o carpete com manchas e selei com piso de concreto e paredes pintadas de cinza escuro.

No momento em que eu caminhava para a sala, Emmett estava exatamente como eu o esperava – nu na mesa, esperando por mim para inspecioná-lo. Pausando brevemente assim que entrei na sala, olhei para ele de alguns metros de distância que eu estava, tomando a posição e forma do seu corpo. Você poderia dizer muito simplesmente observando alguém, eu pensei, e foi assim que eu aprendi mais sobre meus parceiros – observando.

Andando para ele, percebi o som dos meus próprios passos. Com cada passo que eu dava, eu escorregava mais profundamente no que eu estava prestes a fazer. Meu foco total e concentração seriam em Emmett pelas próximas horas, mesmo quando ele estivesse prestando atenção em mim.

"Olá, Bichinho." Eu o cumprimentei.

Embora Emmett não estivesse interpretando o papel de um animal de estimação real, ele gostava de usar o nome e algumas vezes ser tratado como tal. Humilhação profunda era um limite rígido para mim porque eu não me sentia suficientemente treinada para lidar com os potenciais efeitos emocionais, e ele sabia disso.

Como esperado, Emmett permaneceu quieto em cima da mesa, não vocalizando uma saudação de volta para mim. Seu pau, no entanto, se contraiu em saudação. Mesmo de dentro de sua gaiola de plástico, um dispositivo de castidade obrigatório que eu exigia dele quando estávamos separados, ele queria desesperadamente dizer 'olá' para mim. Internamente, eu sorri, sabendo que eu queria libertá-lo e desfrutar do seu pau tanto quanto ele.

Seu corpo ainda estava parado quando minhas mãos frias encontraram sua pele, trilhando sobre as diversas áreas que eu esperava que ele mantivesse por mim. Uma vez por mês, ou assim, e outras vezes ao meu critério, Emmett deixava de fora seu cinto de castidade para que ele pudesse ter uma depilação brasileira. Ele teve a sua primeira poucas semanas antes, após o nosso acordo ser finalizado e eu saber que jogaríamos juntos.

Quando pedi a ele para ser sincero, ele admitiu que doía mais do que tinha previsto, mas tive a certeza que ele soubesse de todos os benefícios de prazer disto naquele fim de semana. Emmett foi também instruído para receber uma massagem depois da sua depilação, que eu soube que ele nunca tinha feito. Ele me agradeceu por isso durante a nossa discussão do fim de semana, alegando que ele nunca teria ido por conta própria, mas que era muito mais relaxante do que ele pensava que seria. Cada vez que ele precisava voltar para uma nova depilação, ele era orientado a marcar uma massagem para depois. Ele também tinha a manutenção muito clara e as instruções para cuidados da pele entre as depilações, e as direções pré e pós-depilação. Quando eu jogava com alguém regularmente, eu gostava das coisas pequenas e sutis em que eu poderia trabalhar durante seu tempo longe para ainda manter o nosso relacionamento na vanguarda da sua mente, como as massagens que exigi que Emmett recebesse.

Acariciando sobre sua pele, cobri em concha o saco macio de carne debaixo do seu pau e massageei por um breve momento. Sua respiração aumentou, mas eu poderia dizer que ele estava no controle de si mesmo, e isso me agradou muito.

Encontrando seus olhos, sorri e continuei na nossa rotina de inspeção pré-acordada. Olhei e verbalmente avaliei tudo, do seu tônus muscular para a limpeza e corte das suas unhas.

"Estou feliz por você estar nos meus padrões hoje, Bichinho, já que tenho muita diversão planejada e odiaria começar com uma punição severa. Desça," eu instruí, "e espere por mim no tatame no canto".

Emmett fez como eu havia pedido, demonstrando o controle exato do seu corpo. Ele não caminhou vagarosamente até o canto, ou tropeçou, ou foi rápido demais. Até agora, ele foi perfeito em todos os sentidos.

Enquanto ele esperava no canto, de cabeça baixa pela minha instrução, eu trabalhei em encontrar o meu lugar dentro da minha cabeça, e formar o plano para a noite. Medindo os passos, andei em círculos um pouco antes de eu finalmente entrar no espaço que eu precisava. O tempo que levou para me preparar mentalmente foi bom para Emmett, também, permitindo a ele pensar e antecipar e, esperançosamente, conseguir aprofundar-se mais para o momento também.

"Levante." Eu ordenei.

Emmett respeitou e se levantou, não vacilando, ou balançando, enquanto fazia isso. Eu estava constantemente espantada com o quão uniformes e constantes seus movimentos eram, para um cara tão grande.

Pegando o meu açoitador de camurça, eu o balancei algumas vezes, ouvindo as caudas assobiarem através do ar.

"Vire-se, braços para cima e contra a madeira".

Uma vez que eu tinha prendido Emmett à Cruz de Santo André sem encarar-me, comecei a açoitá-lo. Algumas das minhas chicotadas eram fortes e profundas, atingindo a parte carnuda da sua pele com um baque forte, e algumas eram leves e fazendo cócegas, provocando.

Observando sua pele com cuidado para ver como ele respondia, eu apreciei vê-la ficando rosa e, em seguida, avermelhando em áreas enquanto eu trabalhava sua pele. Alternando entre usar o açoitador e provocá-lo com minhas mãos, unhas e palma da minha mão, eu bateria, provocaria, beliscaria e arranharia ao longo da sua pele, tecendo padrões complexos de prazer.

Emmett ficou mais e mais alto quanto mais tempo eu o provoquei, e seu pau escorria visivelmente da sua prisão. Sabendo que eu o estava afetando tanto assim, a este grau, excitou-me imensamente.

Mudando para a minha pá de madeira, eu comecei a trabalhá-la mais acima na escala de dor e prazer. Ele não estava em uma grande dor, e os golpes que usei só o trariam mais para cima, não acrescentando muito desconforto. Continuando a vocalizar, os ruídos de Emmett ficaram mais altos enquanto eu assistia seus músculos ondulando e ficando tensos com o prazer. Sua parte traseira inteira estava vermelha, salvando várias zonas que eu nunca toquei por razões de segurança, e eu apreciava em nossa diversão juntos.

Parando por um momento, acariciei minha mão até seu abdômen, onde havia espaço entre a madeira da cruz, e depois para baixo para o seu pênis.

"Aposto que você gostaria que eu tirasse isso." Sussurrei.

Como um bom animal de estimação, ele permaneceu em silêncio.

"Eu me lembro quando você me fodeu da última vez, Emmett. Você foi tão bom e tão grosso. Eu não posso esperar para sentir você em minha boceta novamente, mas talvez nós não tenhamos terminado ainda?"

Liberando sua pele do meu aperto, eu dei um passo para trás e observei. Avaliando. Senti-me como um caçador perseguindo sua presa, e que presa deliciosa. Como um animal, Emmett era alto, longo e magro, e pronto para foder forte toda vez que eu estaria com ele. Ele nunca se segurava, nunca teve medo de que me machucaria - inferno, talvez fosse a metade da diversão para ele... um pequeno retorno?

Um sorriso sorrateiro passou pela minha cara e peguei o meu par favorito de pinças do seu gancho na parede. Caminhando de volta para Emmett, coloquei uma em cada um dos seus mamilos, ouvindo um grito de satisfação dele cada vez que se fechavam em torno dos seus mamilos sensíveis. Quando puxei a corrente, ele deixou escapar um ruído alto de prazer e chupou em uma respiração profunda.

Quando comecei a andar ao redor dele outra vez, olhando e procurando, formando mais planos na minha cabeça, houve uma batida na porta. Levantando minha cabeça para o lado, eu decidi ignorar. Provavelmente era algum advogado, eu decidi, e eles iriam embora em breve. Da parede de implementos, peguei um pequeno plug anal prata, depois fui para o armário para achar o lubrificante.

A batida na porta transformou para a campainha, o que levou a batidas e gritos.

"Jesus Cristo, quem diabos está morto?" Gritei quando abri a porta.

Um momento tarde demais, percebi que eu estava um pouco mal vestida para atender a porta.

"O quê?" Eu lati, impaciência assumindo meu humor.

"Eu…"

Totalmente boquiaberta para o homem que teve a audácia de interromper a minha noite, eu comecei a batucar meu pé. Meu pé coberto até a coxa de couro preto. Com um salto de 10 cm.

"Que porra você quer, cara?"

"Ruídos. Ruídos altos. Eu ouvi você do meu lado. O que está acontecendo aqui?" Suas palavras caíram, e ele quase começou a tremer.

Tomei uma respiração profunda, lembrando-me que eu era um pouco assustadora para alguém assim - alguém que parecia tão inocente e puro. Coitado, provavelmente não tinha visto uma torturadora como eu em anos, se alguma vez já viu.

"O que está acontecendo aqui não é nada da sua conta." Eu disse com veemência.

"Sério?" Ele perguntou, de repente, aumentando um par. "Parece que alguém está com muita dor." Ele disse. Eu admito, eu ri. "Se você não me deixar entrar para certificar que ele está bem, eu vou ter que chamar a polícia".

Que imbecil do caralho. Ele estaria seriamente brincando comigo com esta merda? Isto era exatamente por que eu não tinha vizinhos, lembrei-me, e fiz uma nota mental para comprar o duplex adjacente na próxima oportunidade.

"Qual é o seu nome?" Eu perguntei.

"Edward." Ele disse, os lábios tremendo.

"Você quer entrar e vê-lo, Edward?"

Meu sorriso cresceu quando ele balançou a cabeça, e eu deixei escapar uma risada curta.

Abrindo a porta, acenei para o pobre homem tremendo entrar na minha sala de jogos. Emmett não possui limites rígidos sobre jogar na frente de outros e, na verdade, eu sabia que isso o excitava. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ele preferiria que os policiais fossem chamados, portanto, qual seria o mal? Uma vez que o meu aparente vizinho estava dentro, fechei a porta atrás dele.

"Lá está ele, em toda a porra da sua glória. Você quer ter certeza de que ele está bem? Vá em frente. Só não pense em tocá-lo. Ele é meu".

Minhas palavras assumiram um tom possessivo, selvagem, e o homem da casa ao lado pareceu assustado então. Ele caminhou para Emmett, que tinha virado a cabeça para tentar ver a perturbação.

"Emmett, você pode responder a Edward livremente".

Do meu lugar ao lado da porta, vi Edward olhar para Emmett de cima abaixo, então olhar ao redor do meu espaço. Levei um momento para avaliá-lo, correndo meus olhos sobre o seu corpo, em seguida, observando cuidadosamente suas feições, na tentativa de avaliar a sua resposta. Se eu não estivesse enganada, meu vizinho estava excitado pelo que ele viu.

"Em... Emmett é o seu nome?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim." Emmett disse.

"Você está bem?"

Emmett riu com isso, balançando a cabeça o melhor que podia.

"Sério?" Emmett perguntou. "Sim, além da sua presença, eu estou fodidamente bem".

"Você está sendo machucado?" Edward sussurrou.

"Isso é exatamente o ponto, não?" Emmett respondeu.

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas e ele virou para mim. "Você... você o está machucando?"

"Ele parece estar com dor?" Eu perguntei, caminhando em direção aos dois. "Olhe para ele, Edward. Olhe para o rosto dele. Olhe para o corpo dele. Olhe para o pau dele. Ele parece que está aqui contra a sua vontade?"

"Por quê?" Edward sussurrou novamente.

"Garoto, eu não tenho o dia todo para ir sobre o por quê. Você está satisfeito com o que você viu?"

"Não." Edward disse, recuperando a força da sua voz.

Revirando meus olhos, joguei minhas mãos para o ar, frustrada com o impasse aparente em que tínhamos chegado.

"Posso observar?" Ele perguntou, tão inseguro, tão baixinho, que eu tinha certeza que escutei errado o que ele disse.

"O quê?"

"Posso observar?" Edward repetiu, sua voz forte de novo, e muito mais confiante.

Estreitando meus olhos, eu não tinha certeza se ele estava brincando comigo, ou genuinamente interessado. "Você quer observar?"

"Sim".

Meu sorriso travesso voltou e eu me aproximei de Emmett.

"Vá ficar naquele canto." Eu instruí Edward. "Testa contra a parede, mãos em cada lado da cabeça. Vou falar com meu bichinho e deixá-lo saber o que decidirmos".

Ele ficou ali olhando para mim, no que eu só posso imaginar que era atordoada descrença.

"Vá, ou saia daqui, agora".

Quando ele virou-se e caminhou até o canto, eu quase ri. A noite tinha ficado muito surreal.

Caminhando tão próxima quanto pude para Emmett, coloquei uma mão em suas costas. Eu queria que ele me sentisse, que estivesse conectado a mim neste momento - para saber que havia apenas uma resposta certa: a que ele proferisse.

"Emmett, a escolha é inteiramente sua. Se você estiver bem com isso, eu posso deixar Edward nos observar. Cabe a você se ele participa... bem, e a ele, naturalmente, e isso exigiria uma discussão e negociação, mas eu estou ficando distraída." Eu divaguei. "A escolha é sua, Bichinho. Não haverá repercussões para o que quer que você responda, sem punição ou recompensa. Você gostaria que Edward ficasse e nos observasse?"

"Sim, Mestre." Ele respondeu.

"Você gostaria que Edward participasse da nossa noite, Bichinho?"

Com isso, a confusão nublou suas feições. Eu poderia dizer que ele estava pesando suas escolhas e contemplando as coisas com muito cuidado. Ele não se opunha a jogar com pessoas do mesmo sexo, ou partilhar-me, de acordo com suas listas de verificação e nossas discussões, mas este era, sem dúvida, um evento não planejado.

"Não, Mestre".

"Muito bem, Bichinho. Obrigada por ser honesto. Talvez na próxima vez." Eu disse com uma piscadela.

Virando em meus calcanhares, afastei-me alguns passos de Emmett para enfrentar Edward, enquanto minha mente não parava de rodar com as possibilidades.

"Edward, se eu permitir que você fique, e isso é uma grande coisa, dado o seu comportamento, vamos jogar pelas minhas regras. Eu não o conheço bem o suficiente para realmente jogar com você, e estou supondo que você não saberia como responder à metade das perguntas que eu costumo perguntar, então, para esta noite, vamos considerá-lo um convidado especial." Eu disse com um sorriso. "Como meu convidado especial, você não pode falar a menos que tenha permissão, você não pode interagir com o meu animal de estimação em nada, e você não pode tocar a si mesmo. Você entendeu?"

Edward balançou a cabeça, o olhar em seus olhos um cruzamento entre o medo e o desejo.

"Se você precisar ser desamarrado, ou decidir, por qualquer razão, que o que você está vendo é demais, ou muito intenso, você pode dizer parar, vermelho, ou não".

A verdade é que ele provavelmente poderia ter dito qualquer coisa e eu teria que voltar minha atenção para ele.

"Tire suas roupas." Eu disse. Edward hesitou novamente, e eu inclinei minha cabeça em frustração. "_Agora._ Eu não gosto de me repetir, e se você me obrigar a fazer isso de novo, você pode ser desconvidado".

Sem perder a pose, as roupas de Edward foram retiradas e seu corpo foi revelado para mim. E Emmett, percebi, tinha dado mais do que um olhar de passagem.

"Bom menino." Elogiei quando ele estava nu. "Coloque as mãos na sua frente, punhos juntos".

Ele assim o fez, e eu caminhei até a cômoda para pegar um par de algemas. Uma vez que ele estava seguro nelas, eu as prendi a um longo pedaço de corrente pendurada no teto. Não havia tensão em seus braços, estavam simplesmente amarrados e indisponíveis para ele usar.

"Agora, antes de você interromper, eu estava prestes a colocar este adorável plug no meu Bichinho, e talvez dar a ele uma pequena surpresa".

Caminhando de volta para o armário, peguei o plug e encontrei o lubrificante, aplicando uma quantidade generosa. Andei até Emmett e comecei a provocá-lo com a minha mão lubrificada, deslizando entre as bochechas da sua bunda e pressionando delicadamente onde o plug iria.

Uma vez que eu estava satisfeita que era seguro continuar, empurrei o metal frio em seu corpo. Em um movimento estranhamente gentil para mim, descansei minha cabeça em seu ombro por um breve momento.

Meus olhos encontraram os de Edward, e eu vi o olhar de desejo lá, sua hesitação aparentemente desaparecida. Eu tinha observado antes em festas de jogos e clubes que eram equipados como masmorras, mas a proximidade e as circunstâncias fizeram isto parecer tão diferente. Ele _queria_ participar.

Desfazendo as amarras de Emmett, conversei com ele serenamente enquanto eu o liberava. Ao contrário de Edward, Emmett parecia selvagem. Pronto. Exatamente como eu o queria.

"Tire a minha roupa." Eu disse.

Com cuidado, devagar, ele assim o fez. Nenhuma palava era necessária enquanto eu subi na mesa e posicionei meu corpo exatamente como eu queria. Enquanto eu esperava em minhas mãos e joelhos para que ele começasse a me servir como ele tinha sido previamente instruído, senti seu calor em cima da mesa atrás de mim. Sem perder tempo, sua boca estava devorando-me antes que eu tivesse a chance de sequer pensar nisso. Sua língua arremessou para fora e entre os meus lábios, molhados e esperando por ele.

Uma das suas mãos estendeu para provocar o meu clitóris enquanto sua língua e dentes continuavam a criar sensações na minha boceta. Esta era talvez a única vez em que Emmett poderia ter exercido alguma sensação de controle porque, de certa forma, apesar de eu ter guiado e dirigido suas ações, ele ainda era responsável pelo meu orgasmo.

A língua de Emmett traçou levemente para cima, entre as minhas bochechas, e eu soltei um gemido alto. Quando ele circulou a carne sensível lá, eu segurei, querendo sentir tanto quanto possível do que ele estava fazendo. Sua língua rodopiou pela última vez, depois voltou para a minha boceta.

Mudando ligeiramente a minha cabeça, olhei para Edward, que tinha a expressão mais adorável de dor em seu rosto. O pobre bebê estava duro, com tesão, e totalmente incapaz de se masturbar. Perfeito.

Meu corpo se movia ritmicamente enquanto Emmett trabalhava mais e mais forte, e, finalmente, no meu orgasmo. Ele nunca parou, exatamente como instruído, ele continuou e me levou a um segundo orgasmo, seus dedos então dentro de mim. Sob esse ângulo, ele poderia facilmente bater no meu ponto G, e eu gritei através do meu orgasmo.

Quando eu tinha parado de me mover, ele também parou. Retirando os dedos e rosto, ele sentou-se sobre suas pernas, conforme as instruções, e esperou por mim. Uma vez que eu tinha recuperado a minha respiração, eu me sentei, virei e peguei a chave de cima da cômoda e liberei o pau de Emmett.

"Eu acho que você merece uma pequena recompensa." Eu disse.

"Se você acha, Mestra".

Sorrindo para ele, dei um tapinha no seu rosto. "Bichinho tão bom. Por que você não mostra a Edward quão bem você me dá prazer?"

Com isso, seu rosto abriu em um sorriso largo, e eu permiti-lhe a ação. Enquanto eu estava deitada em minhas costas, ouvindo-o desembrulhar o preservativo, olhei para ele e peguei suas feições. Seu cabelo curto, maxilar angular e sorriso de criança, tudo adicionava à sua atratividade. Eu não tive tempo para apreciar sua aparência, no entanto, quando ele começou a me foder logo depois que eu tinha virado.

Agarrando-me à ponta da mesa, ele bateu em mim vigorosamente. Era perfeito e eu poderia imaginar a visão de Edward de tudo, e isso me excitou mais... sabendo que ele estava observando meus seios saltando, ouvindo-me ofegar e gemer enquanto Emmett me fodia. Os pensamentos eram perversamente deliciosos e demais, meu orgasmo me atingindo rapidamente.

A mão de Emmett estendeu e beliscou o meu mamilo, fazendo minhas costas arquearem para fora da mesa levemente enquanto ele continuou suas ações. Quando o meu orgasmo seguinte começou, dei-lhe permissão para gozar quando ele estivesse pronto. O prazer rolou sobre mim em ondas, e eu podia ouvir Edward gemendo de frustração. Isso só me excitou ainda mais.

Quando Emmett acabou e tinha se retirado e eliminado o preservativo, nós passamos um momento com nossas cabeças próximas, conversando sobre as coisas. Eu sabia que o meu bichinho estaria ao redor.

"Edward." Eu disse, virando a cabeça preguiçosamente em direção a ele. "Eu acho que você merece um agrado".

Emmett ficou no final da mesa com seus olhos baixos para o chão, enquanto me levantei para caminhar até Edward. Cada passo que eu dava, eu me sentia mais forte e mais confiante.

"O Bichinho quer lhe dar um tratamento especial por ser um visitante respeitoso e divertido. Acho que ele sabe o quanto eu quero ver vocês dois juntos também." Eu disse, uma pitada de diversão lúdica tingindo a minha voz.

"Então, diga-me, Edward." Eu disse enquanto desfazia suas amarras. "Como meu animal de estimação pode servi-lo? Você gostaria da boca dele em seu pau? Suas mãos? Sua bunda? O que você quiser, eu estou confiante de que ele fornecerá".

Pobre, pobre Edward. O cara olhou chocado e, obviamente, com razão. Eu tive que morder a bochecha para não rir da diversão que eu estava tendo, no entanto.

Estendendo a minha mão, eu peguei seu pau na minha mão. "Parece que todas essas idéias excitam você".

Depois de algumas carícias, eu estava começando a perder a paciência, no entanto. "Edward, você está pronto para decidir o que quer do meu animal de estimação? Não é sempre que eu concordo em permitir que alguém brinque com eles. Cada um é especial e querido para mim".

"Mãos." Ele sussurrou.

"Excelente." Sussurrei de volta, bem no seu ouvido.

"Bichinho, Edward gostaria que você o servisse com suas mãos. Ooh." Exclamei, batendo as palmas levemente. "Estou tão animada. Eu deveria fazer isso mais vezes".

Logísticas voavam na minha cabeça e eu tentei imaginar como eu poderia entrar nesta ação.

"Edward, lembre-se, tudo que você tem que fazer se você quiser que as coisas parem é dizer uma das palavras que eu disse a você antes. Você se lembra delas?" Eu olhei diretamente nos seus olhos enquanto falava. Eu não queria que o pobre rapaz lamentasse sua decisão mais tarde.

"Não, pare, vermelho." Ele repetiu.

"Bom menino. Bichinho, eu acredito que você tem um trabalho a fazer..."

Emmett se aproximou e se ajoelhou na frente de Edward, então começou a acariciar seu pau. Vê-los juntos foi além de qualquer idéia que eu tive, e eu realmente queria saber por que eu nunca cedi ao desejo de dois machos submissos antes. Eu estive com um macho e uma fêmea, e houve o momento desastroso com duas mulheres, mas nunca dois homens.

Vendo Emmett ficar mais duro enquanto trabalhava em Edward era erótico e inebriante. Caminhando rapidamente para a minha caixa de brinquedos, peguei um vibrador e fiz meu caminho de volta para eles. Escolhi um local a poucos metros de distância, em seguida, deitei-me e observei enquanto dava prazer a mim mesma.

Havia um conflito nos olhos de Edward, e eu sabia que o meu conforto dele no dia seguinte ajudaria, pós-tratamento era mais importante para alguns do que outros, e ele já me parecia o tipo sensível. Eu teria certeza de que ele saberia como chegar até mim.

Em algum momento, minha cabeça pendeu para trás e fechei os olhos apenas para ouvir seus ruídos - o som das mãos de Emmett, o som calmo da respiração ofegante de Edward. Eu gozei rapidamente, então, ouvi Edward gozar logo em seguida. Eu quase não queria abrir meus olhos, pela primeira vez, encontrei-me talvez querendo que eles não apenas se levantassem e fossem embora, mas não era como eu tinha organizado as coisas.

Abrindo meus olhos, eu me levantei e elogiei Emmett por fazer obviamente um bom trabalho. Acariciei o cabelo de Edward e o elogiei também. Ele merecia isso. Isto foi além do que ele provavelmente imaginava, e mesmo que eu tinha certeza de que ele poderia distinguir os ruídos de Emmett pelos anteriores como prazerosos e não-relacionados com assassinato, foi muito corajoso da parte dele dar o passo e pedir para ficar.

Revezando-se, eu ajudei a limpar os dois, removendo e estabelecendo o plug de Emmett ao lado para ele limpar, e eles se vestiram enquanto eu rearranjava algumas coisas na área de jogo. Emmett veio e tomou conta por mim logo depois que eu comecei, fazendo o seu trabalho habitual.

"Edward, eu preciso que você saiba que isto não é onde a cena termina. Aqui está o meu número de celular e e-mail." Eu disse, entregando-lhe um pequeno pedaço de papel. "Você vai me ligar amanhã de manhã para a verificação comigo. Você pode ter algumas dúvidas, ou coisas, que queira falar, e eu estou aqui para isso. Emmett vai me ligar amanhã também. Eu acredito em ser uma forte, mas protetora Dominatrix, e espero que você respeite isso".

Surpreendendo-me, ele me puxou para um abraço rápido antes de pegar o pedaço de papel, girando e saindo pela porta. Eu estava atordoada. Ninguém nunca tinha me abraçado depois de uma cena. Não era que eu proibisse isso, nós simplesmente não costumamos gerar o tipo de elogios que eu acho que Edward sentia. Rindo, eu balancei minha cabeça e me virei para Emmett. Ele tinha um olhar engraçado em seus olhos, e eu dei de ombros.

"Não me diga que você quer um abraço também?" Eu o provoquei.

"Por que não?"

Ele puxou-me em seus braços enormes, e eu deixei cair a minha guarda só um pouquinho, apreciando seu abraço. Estes dois homens enormes e fortes tinham claramente me afetado de uma forma inesperada, e eu percebi que eu tinha algumas ligações para fazer para me ajudar a descobrir o que estava acontecendo na minha cabeça também.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota da Tradutora:<strong>_

_Bem, mais uma ONE traduzida, espero que tenham gostado, apesar de ser muito diferente do que a maioria está acostumada... _

_Deixem reviews! E tenham a mente aberta para novas situações!_

_Bjs,_

_**J**__**u**_


End file.
